moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quint
Quint - Ostatni smok (z smoczego: Laat Dovah), ocalały z dokonanego kilka tysięcy lat temu exodusu, wywołanego przez Smoczych zabójców. Przygarnięty i wychowywany do 21 roku życia przez Blakłuda. Na swojej drodze spotykał wiele postaci, które pomogły ustabilizować mu jego niepewną przyszłość. Pod koniec XX wieku, osiadł w Kraju, a dokładniej w CreepyTown. Historia Początek Smocza Historia 1 Smocza Historia 2 Smocza Historia 3 Smocza Historia 4 Smocza Historia 5 Smocza Historia 6 Smocza Historia 7 Smocza Historia 8 Czasy Najemnika Smok z braku pieniędzy i pożywienia osiadł na jakiś czas w małej osadzie, gdzie został najemnikiem. Pracował tam około 4 lat. Podczas ostatniej misji poznał Strange. Po zadaniu jakie mu zlecono opuścił on miejscowość i udał się w dalszą drogę. Służba u Elfów Quint podczas przechodzenia nielegalnie przez ziemie elfów został złapany i postawiony pod osąd władcy. Umiejętności Płomienie Smok dotychczas zdołał opanować 2 rodzaje płomienia (Zwykły i bezbarwny) którymi może posługiwać się bez problemu. W zanadrzu posiada jeszcze jeden rodzaj płomienia tzw. "Biały Płomień" która jest zdolnością niezwykle unikatową. Umiejętność ta jest niezwykle groźną bronią smoka, ponieważ może spalić duszę stojących wprost naprzeciwko Serka. Śmiertelnicy nie mogą jej kontrolować. Również Kaszub nie posiada limitu ziania płomieniem i jest równocześnie na ten żywioł naturalnie uodporniony. Harmonia & Furia Dwa przeciwstawne umiejętności, gdzie pierwszy pozwala przekroczyć granice swoich umiejętności. Również zwiększa ono szybkość, siłę i celność wyprowadzanych ciosów. Dodatkową zaletą tego jest że smok wolniej się męczy gdyby używał swoich umiejętności w trybie Harmonii. Furia pozwalałaby na podniesienie swoich umiejętności o około 120% procent, jednakże smok cierpi na przypadłość zwaną "Spaczonym Płomieniem". Ogień Chaosu (jak Serek to nazwał) to w rzeczywistości przeobrażona Furia Ognia Absolutnego, która sprawia olbrzymi ból Quintowi. Pozostałe Kaszub z racji bycia smokiem posiada niezwykłą regenerację, która uaktywnia się dopiero kilka minut po walce. Skrzydła gada są niezwykle duże, dzięki czemu może wywołać dość potężny wicher zdolny wyrwać drzewa z korzeniami. Posiada wytrzymałe łuski, rogi, kły i kości. Może zmieniać swój rozmiar w zależności od obecnej sytuacji. Słabości Smok jest niezwykle podatny na kontrolę umysłu, co zostało pokazane w Inwazji, jednak nie oznacza to że może przełamać się przez to. Istnieje oko 12% szans na to, że Quint przełamie się przez hipnozę i odzyska zdrowe zmysły. Błona na skrzydłach jest bardzo wrażliwym miejscem. Ich uszkodzenie może sprawić że smok straci tymczasowo możliwość latania. Kolejną słabością gada są łokcie i tyły kolan nieodsłonięte łuskami. Charakter "Jego wzrok wyrażał pogardę wobec mnie, człowieka - istoty kruchej i słabej niczym patyk. Mam wrażenie że coś mu się przytrafiło, jednak nie chcę się wpieprzać w jego życie prywatne.' 'Mam wrażenie że rasy typu Elfy czy Wilkołaki zdarzyło mu się szanować i współpracować, jednak zdecydowanie obwinia wszystkich jakby to cały ludzki świat był winien tego że smoki przestały istnieć. Z rozmowy z kapitanem oddziału dowiedziałem się, że ponad 4000 czy 5000 lat temu rasę smoków zaczęto wybijać w przerażającym tempie. Może to jest powodem jego gniewu? Nie wiem, chociaż czasami przechodząc obok jego pokoju dosłyszeć można było płacz. Płacz istoty, która winna być dumna, jednak nie była. Poczucie bezradności? Nadal nie wiem. Szczerze, to jest on moim wzorem. Pewnie zapytasz dlaczego? Ano dlatego, że nie poddał się na początku swojej drogi, chociaż dokładniej nie wiem kiedy się urodził. Zapytany przez przywódcę odpowiedział jedynie: W trakcie smoczego exodusu - Odparł, po czym bez słowa zniknął z kwatery i już się więcej nie ujawnił" ''- Informacje znalezione w dzienniku przy szkielecie w pobliżu ruinach fortecy. Wygląd Należy on do średnich smoków, które mierzą od 6 do 9 metrów długości. Niektóre przypadki mówią o 10 metrach. Waży 1,7 tony. Ciało pokryte wytrzymałymi łuskami koloru czerni. Wokół pyska posiada znaczną ilość kolców z obsydianu, parę na łokciach i na barkach. W antropomorficznej formie Serek budową przypomina dorosłego mężczyznę (ponad 2 metry wzrostu). Większość ciała pokryta jest czarnymi łuskami. Spód ogona jest natomiast w kolorze czerwieni. Jego oczy są koloru złotego, źrenice kształtem przypominają te u kotów, a na ciele pojawiło się znamię, który wskazywać ma posiadanie czystej krwi. Na głowie posiada dwa rogi skierowane w tył a bo bokach głowy posiada 3 ostre kolce również skierowane w tył. Posiada gęstą, białą grzywkę z szarymi końcówkami do barków. Klatka posiada widoczny efekt zarżenia się. Relacje Blakłud Smok cenił sobie jego troskę i ciepło jakim go obdarzył, nie będąc świadom jego przeszłości. Przez dwadzieścia jeden lat próbował chronić Quint'a, w międzyczasie go wychowując i otwierając mu ścieżkę do bezpiecznej przyszłości. To 1 smoczy zabójca nadał gadowi imię Serek, głównie że względu na fakt iż czarny smok uwielbiał oscypki. W jego sercu zagościł gniew i poczucie bezradności do Przemka0980, gdy dowiedział się, że Arcymag został zamordowany dzień po tym, jak w wyniku pewnego incydentu stracił przywilej bycia uczniem i opuścił wioskę. Retsu Córka Smoka. Mimo że nie mieli czasu pogłębić ich relacje "Ojciec - Córka" to jednak są sobie bliscy. Przeraża go jednak fakt że Retsu tak łatwo przyswoiła zbyt potężną moc dzięki Konklawe. Ao Shun Starszy brat Quint'a. Praktycznie nie spędzają ze sobą czasu i raczej nie są przyjaźnie do siebie nastawieni, głównie przez wględu na to, że młodszy mieszka w CreepyTown, a drugi w Metropolii. Poznali się, gdy starszy smok, korzystając z wolnego czasu postanowił polatać nad brzegiem kraju, gdzie do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach innego smoka. Wynikiem tego spotkania była bitwa, którą o dziwo wygrał starszy smok, mimo faktu, że młodszy wyglądał na o wiele silniejszego. TajemnicaSieci Przyjaźnie nastawieni do siebie, głównie dzięki jednemu zdarzeniu w przeszłości, gdzie dziewczyna zyskała wolność, a smok przedmiot przynależącego do Maga Ognia z Elementaris. Dziewczyna wyśmiała jego prawdziwą formę i uważa, że należy go cenić tak samo jak człowieka. Chłopak cieszy się zaufaniem jednookiej. Salai Smok nie znosi jej towarzystwa, uważa ją za arogancką i lekceważącą niektóre poważne sprawy. Dodatkowo Serka odpycha fakt, że jest ona demonem, czyli czymś co według niego nie powinno istnieć i chodzić na ziemi. Strange Ich relację można nazwać ciepłą, jednak smok z jakiegoś powodu woli trzymać się z dala od Piratki. Dziewczyna podejrzewa, że chodzi głównie o to, że Quint nie może znieść faktu, że jego przybrana siostra chodzi z człowiekiem, który wybił większość jego rasy. Mimo to Serek często pomaga Noelle na statku, ma on również czasami dosyć, że robi sobie z niego worek treningowy. Banan Przybrana córka gada, którego dość często przerażają niezwykle nie(inteligentne) pomysły Hajsika. Serek wbrew swojej woli zajął się niechętnie bananem, gdyż był to osobnik z rasy ludzkiej. Zazwyczaj próbuje się wymigać od opieki nad dzieckiem, zazwyczaj zostawiając ją w burdelu, której właścicielką jest jej przybrana mama. Ins Kolejna godna zaufania osoba, a przynajmniej tak uważa Serek. W rzeczywistości boi się jej mocy, czego gad nie mówi przy niej, by jej nie zmartwić. Dziewczyna znalazła Quint'a praktycznie na łożu śmierci w CreepyForest. KaSZuB do dzisiaj próbuje odwdzięczyć się jej za tamtejszą pomoc. Często że sobą rozmawiają i słuchają zazwyczaj tej samej muzyki. Jednak w różnych zdaniach mają odmienne zdanie, co często kończy się sprzeczką obojgu. LoboTaker Serek wie, że według Biblii smoki są istotami pochodzącymi z piekła, jednak ma ten fakt głęboko gdzieś. Nie zależy mu na przyjaźni z Lobo, jednak chce żeby nie porównywała jego z smokiem z Biblii. Quint pilnował baldanderkę, gdy ta mieszkała w sierocińcu w CounterHood, jednak dziewczyna tego nie pamięta. Ich wspólną pasją jest unicestwienie Przemka. Przemek Szczerze znienawidzony przez Serka, za wybicie jego rasy i zamordowanie Blakłuda. Smok najchętniej pozbyłby się go za pomocą spalenia jego duszy, jednak z jakiegoś powodu wstrzymuje się. Tylko Kaszub zna powód, dla którego się wstrzymuje, a nie chce nikomu jej zdradzać. Nawet próbuje unikać bycia odczytywanym przez swojego "szwagra" (jak przywykł nazywać). Cytaty "''Ja Ci dam robić że mnie środek transportu" - Do TS "'Nie ważne jak słaby/a jesteś. Ważne że próbujesz." '' ''"Szczęście - stan, którego doświadczyłem tylko raz w życiu" '' ''"Wiesz jak bardzo trudno żyć że świadomością, że każdy kolejny dzień może być twoim ostatnim?" ''"Blakłud dał mi cząstkę swojej mocy, zupełnie jakby wszczepił we mnie fragment siebie" ''- Wspomnienie o Blakłudzie ''"Siła bez zrozumienia, to tragedia" -'' Do Vulausa o Rets. Ciekawostki * Przez krótki okres czasu, pracował w Counterhoodzkim Sierocińcu. Potwierdzenie tego faktu istnieje w dokumentach wypisanych przez właściciela przybytku. Smok sam stwierdza że pracował tam od 3 do 5 lat. * Pod okiem widnieje szrama powstała w dzieciństwie. * Blakłud nazwał smoka Serkiem, głównie z powodu tego że gad uwielbia oscypki * Nazywany przez Ins "Siergiej" * Nie pamięta daty swoich narodzin. Zdjęcia thumb|400px|Ludzka Forma Serka i Ao Shuna (Autor - Insanity223) Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures